


Not like in the Fairytales

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dinner, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Food, Happy Birthday, Literally food that is cursed, Other, cursed food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chris has a surprise encounter when he goes out with Jill for a romantic dinner.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield/Tofu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, anonymous





	Not like in the Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



Chris stared down at the block of soy product floating despondently in his miso soup.

Jill had left the restaurant table so he didn’t feel too crazy talking to it.

“You’re bullshitting me.”

“I’m not bullshitting,” rectangle of tofu insisted, “I really am cursed and if you kiss me I’ll turn into a handsome prince.”

“Let’s say I believe you,” Chris frowned, “There’s still a problem. I’m not gay.”


End file.
